The day that Harry snapped
by laineyvainey
Summary: Set in fourth year. Harry is betrayed by everyone including his girlfriend Hermione, for 'going dark'.


**A/N**: This is a story dedicated to Oncelostnowfound, who gave me a plot and a pairing and asked me to write a story. Thanks for the vote of confidence :)

Please read and enjoy

Lainey x

* * *

~ THE DAY THAT HARRY SNAPPED ~

The first task of the Tri-wizard tournament had just ended and it was only by pure luck Harry had managed to come out alive. Hermione sat in the bleaches fighting with her inner self. During the previous holidays she realized she had feelings for Harry, more than just best friends, and seeing him almost die made her want to act upon them.

Once the results had been read and Harry had amazingly stolen first place, she rushed off to the hospital wing to check on Harry. The poor boy had his shoulder bandaged and looked like he was in terrible pain. His eyes were screwed up, and his fists were clenched tight on to the side of the bed.

"Hey Harry," Hermione whispered, as she slowly approached the bed. "Are you up to having visitors yet?" A smile spread over Harry's face at the sound of her voice.

"Of course 'Mione. I'm never too ill to turn you away." Hermione giggled at this remembering all the times he acted sick to get out of her study sessions.

"Glad to hear that. I just ... Well I needed to say ... I'm not sure how to put this ..."

"Hermione Granger, at a loss for words. I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Oh shush! I have something I need to tell you. It's important... It's just... umm that... We..."

"I have something important I have to tell you too. May I go first?"

"Please do!" Hermione said desperately.

"Today I thought I was going to die and that really scared me. I didn't want to die without telling how I feel about you, and how much it means to me that you're in my life."

"You practically read my mind. You mean a lot to me too, Harry."

"I would really like you to be my girlfriend, Hermione."

"I would love to be you girlfriend Harry" she replied, gently squeezing his good hand while leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek. It was at that moment Ron decided to barge in, too focused on the food in his hands to notice anything around him.

"Wow, Harry, mate! You were wicked!-"

* * *

The few months after that first task had been exciting ones for Harry and Hermione. The reactions when people found out they were dating was priceless. Ron fainted, Dean gave Seamus 3 Galleons, Seamus gave Dean an I-told-you-so look very pleased he had made the bet. There was no way it couldn't have happened after seeing the looks Harry and Hermione shot at each other during classes and over the dinner table. Ginny slapped Hermione – sure she hadn't told anybody about her own feelings for Harry - but it still felt as if Hermione had betrayed her, and Luna told them to thank the Nargles. Once everybody got used to the idea, it wasn't uncommon to see the two walking around holding hands or snuggling on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

It was at breakfast the next morning when Errol crashed into Hermione's porridge bowl. Carefully untying the letter from the owl's outstretched legs, she signaled to Ron and both left the Great Hall Hermione pulled Ron into the first empty classroom they came across. Quickly scanning the letter, Hermione's face dropped.

"What does it say?" questioned Ron.

"It's a reply from Sirius. He joined the Death Eaters and requested we not write to him anymore," replied a shocked Hermione.

"How could he do that? I suppose that's why Harry is so upset, I just hope he doesn't do something stupid because of that. "

"You don't suppose Harry is going to join the dark side too? Maybe that's the reason he's been so weird lately." Little did they know, Lavender Brown, Hogwarts' infamous gossip queen, walked past and overheard Ron speaking, and would soon send the rumor-mill into overload.

* * *

By the time lunch arrived the whole school , save Ron and Hermione, thought Harry was turning dark. It wasn't until a third year Ravenclaw hexed Harry at dinner, did he decide to retaliate. Harry's face was bright red and screwed up in anger as he stood searching for the culprit. When he saw the group of Ravenclaws huddled together laughing and pointing at him, he let rip and fired a mix of hexes. Most missed the intended target, but he was far too angry to notice or care. After he was finished he didn't even recall what hexes he had sent.

* * *

After Harry's breakdown at dinner that sent four students to the hospital wing with injuries, Harry was called up to Dumbledore's office.

"Well Harry, I must say I am extremely disappointed in you. I expect much better behavior from all of my students."

"I'm sorry sir, it's just so overwhelming and I have no idea what is going on. My girlfriend and best friend have been avoiding me all day and the whole school is accusing me of taking the dark mark."

"Do you think it would help if I flooed your Godfather over and had a wee chat with these friends of yours?"

"Yes please sir. I would appreciate that."

* * *

Hermione and Ron explained their side of the situation to Dumbledore and Sirius while Harry was waiting outside. They talked of his reclusive behavior, of the strange letters they had received from Sirius.

"I'm sure this has been a huge misunderstanding! I never have, nor will I ever be a Death Eater," Sirius exclaimed. "Lupin was staying at Grimmald Place these last few months, I suppose it was him sending you those letters. He always has been a bit over-attached, scared that Harry was going to take my attention off him. Don't worry I will sort him out when I get home."

"That's good to hear Sirius. I suppose we should inform Mr. Potter of the events that have occurred." reasoned Dumbledore, raising his voice only slightly he invited Harry into his office once more.

Harry sat and listened as his friends and godfather told him the story and explained what had happened. By the time they had done talking Harry was even angrier than before. It was hard to believe the three people closest to him had been the root of a nasty rumor, even if it hadn't been them who spread it.

"Do you mind if I take Harry back to my place for a week, give him time to cool off while everything gets settled here?" Sirius asked Dumbledore.

"I think that would be best for all involved, you two may leave when you are ready. I have to go and sort out the rest of the students, Good night." He said walking out of his office.

"I wasn't going dark. I just felt guilty over Cedric's death. I can't believe you spread that nasty rumor!"

"We are both so sorry, please forgive us."

"Thanks for the apology, but I have to think about it for a while." Harry gave Hermione a quick kiss before turning to Sirius. "I'm ready to go now, good bye you two."

They walked into the fireplace and flooed away.

"Well that was weird" Hermione said turning to Ron, who was nodding in agreement.

"Yep it was... Hey Hermione, do you think we could go and finish dessert now? I'm hungry." Hermione laughed at Ron, and the pair stood to leave Dumbledore's office.

* * *

As they approached the great Hall, they could hear frantic screaming. The two ran to the doors to find out was was causing such horror in the great hall, only to find them locked from the inside. Inside the hall, Lupin had mysteriously snuck three Death Eaters into Hogwarts to try and kill Harry from taking Sirius away from him.

"HE'S MINE. YOU CAN'T HIDE HIM FROM ME! WHERE IS HE?!" Lupin screamed at the young students who looked absolutely petrified.

It was at that moment Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore apparated into the Great Hall and stunned the Death Eaters. Sirius apoligised on behalf of Lupin, quickly apparating his limp body away, presumably to St Mungo's. Dumbledore sent a patronus to the Minister of Magic to inform him of the events that occurred. Once all the students had calmed down from the appeal Dumbledore explained briefly what had happened before sending the students to their common rooms for bed.

[_**A/N:**__ I know you can't apparate into Hogwarts, but Dumbledore can do whatever he wants and side apparated in with the other two, and he said that Sirius could leave with Lupin…That is all.]_

* * *

"So all's well that ends well, huh Harry?" questioned Ron as the trio stepped into the common room.

"Yeah, I suppose, I just need to be by myself for a little while. Night mate," he said to Ron, then leaning over, gave Hermione a kiss. "Night babe."

The three departed to their own beds to fall into a dreamless sleep, exhausted from another exciting adventure at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
